Sparking the Flame
by d3vilish
Summary: COMPLETE: Jack and Sam realize that the sparks are still alive and kicking. A one shot story spinning off the events of Avenger. Really short!


**Author's Note:** Just something that popped into my head when I watched this episode.

**Spoilers: **Season 7 Episode 9 - Avenger

**Rated** **K**

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Sparking the Flame  
**

* * *

It all started when Carter convinced me to go see whatshisname – Folger? Felcher?

"Felger." She corrects me.

Whatever. The egghead down in the physics lab… the one that botched our mission on planet… what was the planet name again?

Apparently the weapon he was working on was ready. How the hell did she convince me to do this again? Oh that's right, "Big honkin' space gun, sir." Followed by that smile… the one that I just can't say no to.

"This better be worth it Carter." She smiles. She knows how much I _love_ eggheads. I sigh and open the doors to Folger's lab. "Is this gonna take long?" He jumps. Such a skittish character this Folger.

"Felger." He corrects me. "I w-wasn't expecting you, sir." Yea well, neither was I until Carter dragged me into this. The weapon seems setup for the demonstration. That's it? It doesn't look so impressive. This is what Carter dragged me down to see? This little doo-hicky?

"D-d-d-d-don't touch. Don't touch...don't touch...please. This is a finely calibrated device. It fires a focused plasma pulse..."He says something else that I sort of tune out. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to respond. Damn – what the hell did he just say?

"It's an energy-based weapon, sir. It could, potentially, replace the missiles on the X-303." How does she know _every time_ I've tuned out?! Gotta work on that.

"Phaser?"

"More like a photon torpedo." A little voice corrects me. Another egghead. She has spunk for an egghead. Where did she come from?!

"My assistant, Chloe." Felger offers.

"Chloe..."

Felger babbles on about the design insisting we move farther to the back of the weapon. Like he can even get it to work anyways. I humor the guy – goggles on and everything. Finally, he picks up the sockets.

"My friends, I present to you...," he chuckles, "...the 22nd century."

Did he have to dramatize it so much?! What… wait?! What was that?! Oh. The weapon is powering on. It lights up and begins to whine. Waiting… waiting…waiting. Oh that can't be good. It sounds like a power overload. Not that I would ever admit to knowing what that sounds like.

Before I can move to put some distance between Carter and the weapon, her hands grip my arm. Her head ducking behind me for protection. She looks up. I'm lost. Completely lost. Even hidden behind the goggles, her eyes are still able to talk to me. Sparks are flying, but not because I suddenly became aware that her feelings were still strong for me, but because Felger was busy botching yet another science experiment. A tiny smile tugs at her lips before another explosion causes her to break contact. She ducks. The lights go out. Her face comes close to mine. She squeezes my arm. I feel her near. She brushes her lips against mine and pulls away ever so slightly. Silence. Even in the dark I can feel her gaze on me. The emergency lights are coming on – I can hear the generators. The emergency power kicks in.

There she was still looking at me, expecting – somehow she knew I would protect her without another thought. Without even blinking she knew I would gladly step between danger and her.

Smoke is still coming from the "photon torpedo". See? And they say I don't listen. Not much, but I listen. Except for Carter… I could listen to her all day. Of course I would only understand half of her techno-babble, but the sound of her voice makes the headaches worth it.

Another burst of sparks fly from the weapon. She shifts behind me again. Her hands still on my arm. Seasoned Major Samantha Carter who handles explosives and gun fire on a daily basis instinctively looking to me for protection and security was gripping onto me – **me **– she chose me.

Big honkin' space gun? Was it worth it? Hell yeah… it was definitely worth it.


End file.
